I'll Be Waiting
by WiseDraco
Summary: The last speech during the Final Battle. Letter's between growing lovers and Draco's confession. MaleMale. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine! The boys belong to Rowling, don't sue. I'm not making money off of this. Sadly.

**Warnings: **None really, a few bad words. Not many. But this is about _gay _men. You don't like it? Leave now. I will delete all Slanders and Flames. I have no qualms about doing that.

**Authors Note:**Dedicated to the lovely _darkmosmordreheart _otherwise known as ChikitaB, who though presents difficult challenges is brilliant in all ways. Thank you for being so kind with my work, you truly are an inspiration. And I hope this lives up to your expectations. And it's angst people! You can't know every little detail about it.

WheezyD

Deep Breath.

"Today may be the last time we are together. Today may be the last time any of us are alive." Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World looked out on the small crowd of people who had promised to fight beside him at any cost, and his voice wavered slightly. Some many people, so many _young_ people. "I wanted to say thank you. For your help. The prophecy explains that 'one cannot live while the other survives.' you all know those words are in reference to both Voldemort and I. I get upset because there is nothing stating that any of you have to fight, and yet here you are, risking your lives for our right to live. For our right to _live_. Here we are ready to die, because some madman does not like what blood some of us have in our veins. He wants to kill us because we were _born _wrong. Something we could never change even if we tried.

I constantly here some of my fellow wizards going on about how dumb Muggles are because they fight about such ridiculous things like skin color and what they believe religiously. So this is the part where you ask yourselves, how much smarter are we really? We are in a War about blood. That's it, there's no other logical reason behind it, there's no hidden meaning. It's just about blood. And what makes it worse? Is even at the end of this, even when it's over, there will always be fights about who is the better wizard because of what flows through their body. Always. And yet again, here we are.

In reading about the history of America, I came across some unusual information. They had this War called the War of 1812, and in it they fought for there right to practice any form of religion they wanted against, well

Muggle Britain. The Americans had something of 2,000 people to fight. That's it, against at very least ten times that many people. Fathers, son's, bothers, best friends, husbands, they all died for the rights of their family to do what they wanted. And they won. They _Won_. They won the War. Even though they barely had anyone to fight they won. Because they wanted to. Because they were fighting for something so honorable as freedom.

That's why we are here. To fight for our right to live. I would like to say that this little speech is supposed to alter the outcome of this War and we are supposed to win, but I can't promise that. This isn't a book, or a play, it's life. But I had to say that though I may not now you all on a personal level you're the most brave of people I have ever had the chance to fight beside. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Now…" Harry flashed a smile, and rubbed his hands together, "let's go kick some ass."

The night before 

"Will you come back to me then?" a voice murmured lightly, Harry nodded into the other man's chest.

"Yes."

"Do you promise me?"

"Yes." Harry looked up his eyes finding tears spilling out of silver colored eyes. "Love I have to do this."

"No. They can't take you. Your mine." Draco pulled his sun-kissed lover closer to him, cuddling his chin gently into the unruly dark curls. Harry laughed softly,

"I'll always be yours. But I have to fight." The Golden boy wiped at his lovers tears and kissed his neck, just below the claim mark he had given to him just a month before.

"It's so stupid though!" Draco sat up with Harry still held close. "Why should you fight? Tell me! Why?!" The emerald eyed man shrugged,

"It's what the prophecy states."

"Fuck the prophecy. This War is about blood! _Blood_! Nothing more then blood. We are acting like Muggles!"

"If only your Father could hear you say that." Harry chuckled softly and pushed off his lover kissing him on the nose. "I love you Draco."

The blonde let out a breath through his clenched teeth, and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Are you afraid?"

"Yeah." Harry said simply, "I would be stupid not to be."

Draco looked away and got off the bed reaching under and pulling out a box. "I wanted you to know I kept all these." He opened the small chest and pulled out several sheaves of paper setting them on the quilt covering Harry's nude lap. The dark haired wizard smiled at him quizzically and looked down recognizing his own handwriting.

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me by the entrance to the Great Hall at lunch, we'll discuss it there._

_I'll be waiting._

Potter 

They had written back and forth when Draco had first confessed he wanted to switch sides and become a spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

Malfoy, 

_I'll see you in Dumbledore's office at breakfast tomorrow._

_I'll be waiting._

_H. Potter_

Harry looked up at Draco; he had spelled these to catch flame when they were read by his lover. It seemed Draco was one of the brightest wizards around. He had counter acted the spell and saved them all.

_Draco,_

_Please be at Honeydukes tomorrow at eleven o'clock, I have something to tell you. It's important._

_I'll be waiting._

_Harry_

There were so many of them, a hundred at least. And Draco somehow managed to keep every single one Harry had ever written him.

_Love,_

_Don't forget about having dinner with Ron and Hermione tonight. In the__Gryffindor __common room. I'll meet you at the portrait. Eight o'clock._

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

"You kept all of them?" Jewel toned eyes locked with liquid silver,

"Of course I did."

Harry smiled, "I love you Draco" he said again, the blonde smiled.

"I love you too Harry. So much."

That was the last time Harry's saw Draco alive. The next night, when Harry went into battle after a few hexes's sent toward some Death Eaters he came face to face with Voldemort. The fight did last long, only a few moments. Which was why Harry nearly lost his life, he expected the Dark Lord to blither on about how stupid his cause was about how little and weak he was, but Voldemort did not. He raised his wand and spoke the words that would condemn Harry's life to that of a tortured hell,

"_Aveda Kedavra_!"

And suddenly there was a body in front of Harry all flashing silvers and burning grays and then, nothing. The body thumped at his feet with a cold thud and before Harry could think, he cast the same curse onto the Dark Lord, killing him instantly. Harry's looked down and saw him. Draco. Dead at his feet, his eyes glazed over forever caught in a sightless stare and his mouth open slightly trapping the last breath he would never breathe.

And Harry _screamed_.

It took Ron and Hermione to get Harry to move away from Draco's body, any time anyone had gotten close Harry's magic would send them flying back. But after what fell like days of pleading and cajoling, his best friends finally managed to get Harry to let go and let his fallen lover's body be taken care of properly. Harry shook with sadness, but no tears would come, he was alone. He lost the only person he had ever been in love with.

When Harry returned to the room he shared with Draco he collapsed onto the bed and breathed in the scent of his lover. The dark haired wizard spotted the letters in the corner of his eye and reared back ready to rip them apart. But something caught his eye, another letter that wasn't in his hand.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then it worked and you're okay. I am sorry, but I had to leave you. It was this or have thousands of people die. I knew what Voldemort intended to do. He talked too much for his own good. I think I chose the path you would have were you in my place._

_I love you._

_I always will, no matter how far away I am. I will always think of you._

_And until we are together again…_

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_


End file.
